Quantum weather butterfly
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: When a new man enters Jessi's life how will Kyle handle the situation? Will Amanda be able to overcome her fear of butterflies? And why is there a panda in this story?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own either Kyle XY,the Quantum Weather Butterfly or anything else .

**Yeah I've been really depressed and angry that our show is ending soon so I decided to cheer myself up a bit by writing this story. I had originally planned on doing it after the show ended but what can I say. Right now this is the only thing that I feel inspired to do. Everything else just reminds me how depressing it is that we will lose our show. Well I hope you enjoy it but I gotta warn you it's a bit on the crazy side**

* * *

_Nobody knows how the timeline is shaped. Some believe that we are controlled by Fate, that no matter what we do the future is predetermined. Howev__er some people believe that every single action we take no matter how small can have an astounding impact on our future. In fact some people would go as far as saying that each one of our actions creates an infinite amount of possible future. Some people call it the chaos theory or the butterfly effect._

_It's hard to say who is right. But considering the following events Jessi believed that the chaos theory had more merit_

It all started on a rather beautiful Friday. Jessi was feeling quite ecstatic about today. She was going to spend a whole afternoon with Kyle. Surrounded by the beauty of the park she couldn't wait for Kyle to get here so that they could start with the training, although the training wasn't half as exciting as simply being with Kyle.

Naturally things didn't go Jessi's way. After she had spent close to ten minutes waiting for Kyle she finally heard her cell phone ring

"Kyle ? Are you ok?" Jessi had been starting to worry. It wasn't like Kyle to be late

"I am ok Jessi but there has been a slight problem" said Kyle and Jessi detected a hint of worry in his voice" I am afraid I won't make it today"

The familiar feeling of crushing disappointment was back

"Why? What kind of problem" she already suspected what could make Kyle cancel but she had to make sure

"Amanda hurt her ankle. I want to stay here to make sure there aren't complications" yup just as she suspected. Amanda Bloom again

"How did she hurt her ankle" Jessi really could care less about Amanda's health but maybe the story of how clumsy she was would make her feel better

"Well there was this….butterfly and Amanda was a bit nervous and while trying to run away she tripped in the garbage can"

"Amanda is afraid of butterflies?" asked Jessi not quite believing her ears. She couldn't even think of a sarcastic comment to this. It was too silly to begin with

"Phobias are a serious thing Jessi" said Kyle in his strict voice reserved for when people picked on his Amanda

"Yeah but butterflies…."

"Jessi……please. Do you want me to send Josh to pick you up?" asked Kyle trying to redirect the conversation away from Amanda

" No need. I think I can handle all the dangerous butterflies in the park. See you later" she said a bit angry. She couldn't believe that her perfect afternoon was ruined by Amanda and a freaking bug.

She headed home but then reconsidered. The thought of going home and having to endure Kyle fawning over Amanda was too much. Considering the mood she was in if she actually had to witness this she would probably fry the electrical system at home again. So she decided take a walk through the park

It actually calmed her down a bit. She loved nature. It was so serene and beautiful. She could hear the calls of the birds and identify all the different species around here. She enjoyed the refreshing shade that the great trees around her provided and she fed a few squirrels with an almost childish joy. Even the fact that those were the peanuts she had bought especially for Kyle (they were one of his favorite things) and served as a reminder of how her afternoon had failed and she was abandoned once again in favor of Amanda couldn't ruin her delight as she watched the fuzzy tales of the cute squirrels who were quite pleased to meet her

And then she heard something interesting. Music. Curious she followed it wondering if there was a concert in the park. The sight that greeted her was not what she expected. There were quite a few people but it didn't seem to be a concert. There was only one man on what seemed to be a hastily constructed stage. Behind him there was a great banner which said both in English and Japanese "Children of The Great Golden Chipmunk". After she listened to him talk for about thirty seconds she quickly understood two things. First this was a gathering of a strange religious sect, secondly their ideology was completely absurd. She was just about to leave but then her other senses kicked in

She smelled it before she saw it. A buffet, a very large and delicious looking buffet . Jessi had been so excited about her afternoon with Kyle she completely forgot about lunch. Hearing her stomach growling and seeing that nobody was actually using the buffet she headed straight for it. And then just as she was about to pounce on the delicious food a well dressed girl suddenly appeared startling Jessi

"Hello Sister" she said with excitement

"Ah hello?" said Jessi feeling slightly nervous

" I am Jing Mei. It's so nice to meet you!!!"

"I am Jessi Taylor .Nice to meet you as well?"

'We are so very happy that you decided to listen to our message " she said still excited while writing something in her notebook "and join us in our holy ceremony to honor the great golden chipmunk." Jessi was beginning to fell even more nervous by now "Please enjoy our buffet during the time you are with us" the girl said finally and walked away with a smile

Jessi weighed in her options. If she took advantage of the buffet she would have to stay for the rest of this mind numbing festivity. She would feel guilty to just take their food and leave. But if she stayed she would be extremely bored. And that girl not to mention this whole sect here gave her a creepy vibe. Finally her stomach won and she headed for the buffet. She could stand a bit of boredom for this delicious food

Taking a pair of chopsticks she dug in. Soon she decided that she made the right choice. The food was worth it. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a boy coming towards the buffet. He was a little taller then her and very good looking. He was wearing Chinese style clothing, a red shirt and a pair of comfortable looking pants. He filled the clothes very nicely with what looked to be an extremely athletic body and the look was finished by his striking blue eyes and black hair which ended in an interesting pigtail.

He looked to be quite unusual but judging by the way he was staring at the buffet he seemed to be here for the same reason as her. Jessi smirked between bites as she saw the strange happy girl giving him the speech. He seemed to be fighting the same internal battle as her but with him it lasted only a second before he attacked the buffet

_And now brothers and sister it is time to begin_

Jessi was impressed. He showed immense skills in both handling the food with the chopsticks and the sheer speed with which he ate. He didn't even choke. She was so immersed in watching him she didn't even bother to pay attention to the preaching in the background

_W__e shall honor The Great Chipmunk with the most holy of rituals_

Calculating that with the speed that boy was eating there may not be a lot of food left for her she concentrated on the food again

_W__e all know the reason we are here today_

Jessi noticed that she was getting quite closer to the boy as they were both finished with their side of the buffet and they were heading for the centre

_W__e are here to give our body and souls to The Great One by joining with each other_

And then Jessi saw it. There was only one devil egg left. For a moment she locked eyes with the boy. Time seem to hold still as they both assessed each other. And then time resumed it's course as they both reached for the egg with inhuman speed.

_We are all ready for this important task_

Jessi had actually engaged in a chopstick fight with the boy. She was beyond impressed with him. It took all her concentration just to keep up with his incredible skill. Soon the fight continued mid air with the egg dangerously being tossed around. Finally they locked chopsticks barely balancing the egg above them in a contest of strength. She looked into his eyes and saw the same determination she felt. The chopsticks broke under the strain. The egg was launched in the air and they both jumped intent on catching it. They both caught it. They stood absolutely still in a pose almost as if they were going to arm wrestle careful not to smash the egg that was stuck between their hands

_By taking each other hand you are now all married in the eyes of The Great One,__ The Most Holy of Leader and the Supreme Chimpunk. And the United States Government. Rejoice_

Seeing a few girls appear out of nowhere and put intricate wreaths of white lilies around their necks they finally snapped out of their egg fight and their brains caught up with what their just heard.

"We are what?" they asked in a perfect horrified unison

Meanwhile four hundred miles away a panda roared in anger as it tried to find it's way towards Seattle,Washigton . Damn those Americans and their confusing road signs it thought

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. And don't worry I will finish my other stories sooner or then don't forget to watch Kyle XY on monday and join all the Save Kyle XY campaigns :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick reminder guys. This is a story I wrote purely for my amusement so don't take it too seriously**

**

* * *

  
**

Jessi was starting to get a headache. This was the third person she talked to and she was still having no luck with getting any answers. Everybody just kept repeating the same thing and redirecting her to other completely unhelpful and annoyingly cherry people. Finally fed up she had grabbed one of them and told him to get whoever was in charge here NOW.

As she waited she finally turned towards her "husband". He was taking it even harder then her. He seemed to be split between staring angry at the cheerful people and almost whimpering and repeating "oh god oh god they are going to kill me" in Japanese. Since it was quite likely that she would need his cooperation to end this insanity quickly she walked up to him. Not really sure what to say she started with

"Ehh …hi?"

The boy who was currently in his terrified phase quickly turned around to face her and after a few seconds of hesitations responded with the same

"Ehh.. hi?"

" I am Jessi " she said extending her hand. She wasn't really sure how to handle this. She wasn't good with people so she decided to stick to the old clichés and introduce herself

The boy started bowing and stopped in mid air choosing to shake her hand instead. Remembering that he was Japanese Jessi tried to return the bow. In the ensuing confusion they did a strange mix of bowing and shaking hands.

"I am Saotome Ranma Ehh I mean Ranma Saotome. Sorry about that" he said nervously

"Well it's not really your fault. It's those crazy people around here" said Jessi looking disapprovingly at the gathered people

"Really?" asked the boy puzzled not quite believing that nobody was blaming him

"Well yeah it looks like we both just wanted the food right? So what do you say we talk with whoever is in charge her so we can end this thing quickly?"

"All right !" grinned the boy. Jessi felt relieved that she wouldn't get problems from him

"Let's go" said Jessi as she spotted a heavy set man with very decorated robes approaching them

"Hello dear children! May The Holy Chipmunk bless you on your special day!" he said cheerfully " You want talk to me yes?"

"It's not our special day" they both said at the same time. Jessi looked at Ranma showing him that she wanted to take the lead on this

"Look it's a mistake. We didn't know this was a marriage ceremony and we didn't agree on getting married ok?"

"But you be here on holy day !" he exclaimed surprised

"Just like thousands of other people "said Jessi while Ranma contributed with" It's freaking Friday I can be wherever I want"

Shooting him a stern look to shut him up she continued with

"It was obviously a mistake"

'But you ate from the sacred buffet!" he said incredulously

"Well nobody told us about that!" said Jessi starting to lose her temper. It was obvious that this whole thing was a mistake why couldn't this man see it?

"Stupid buffets always getting me in trouble" murmured Ranma quietly

"But you held hands!" he said while grabbing both of their hands and getting disturbingly close to them"

"We held an egg! "they said both at the same time although Ranma added "you moron"

"An egg" the man exclaimed happily and actually starting jumping on the spot "So so beautiful! Such symbolism"

Jessi could feel herself getting increasingly angry and really had to restrain the urge to grab this man's throat. Ranma also seem on the verge of beating the crap out of him

"Look this is not even legal . I am sixteen years old. I can't get married without permission from my guardians"

" I am also sixteen" added helpfully Ranma

"No problem for us! We be special exception. Yes we be! So now you can enjoy marriage yes" he nodded cheerfully

"You can't have a special exception. It's the law" said an even more angry Jessi

"Your politicians enjoy donations yes! They enjoy them very much. Especially private jets. They give exceptions to friends." He said happily" So you enjoy marriage now yes?"

Ranma lunged for him and she barely managed to hold him back by grabbing his hair. Thankfully this distracted her from her own desire to wipe that man's grin off his face. She quickly did a calculation in her head on how likely it was the politicians would stoop so low. The results were not encouraging

" Look we don't enjoy it, we didn't plan it and we don't want it! We haven't even seen each other until five minutes ago" she said after she secured a grip on Ranma's pigtail

"Yeah you asshole get it through your head we didn't know about your stupid rituals" Ranma said after he finally stopped struggling against Jessi's hold

"Oho. I see now!! Well you know what this means then!" Ranma and Jessi smiled at each other. They were finally getting somewhere. "Then it was destiny"

There was a moment of silence as both Jessi and Ranma tried to reign in violent urges.

"I am going beat the crap…" said Ranma not quite succeeding

"Can we get a divorce then or better yet an annulment?" quickly interrupted Jessi

"Yes. By the chipmunk you can. But do you really want to?" he said curiously

"YES"

"YES"

"Kiko please bring documents for ultimate shame of divorce" he actually started crying as he said this

The next half an hour they spent filling out documents. She had to help Ranmaa fill his because while his verbal English was quite good he could barely write. By the end they both actually felt much better since for once their problem got solved quickly and because the damn high priest who's name turned out to be Hapo Hapo left them alone for the most part. Once they were finished they finally went to him again and handed him the documents

"Is that all?" asked Jessi warily.

Hapo Hapo carefully inspected the documents and finally nodded

"Yes you filled them out very nicely. Those will do. Jing Mei take them back to our headquarter" the buffet girl quickly snatched the documents and vanished in the sea of people

"So it's all ok right? We are divorced. It's like it never happened?" she said trying to make sure

"And you won't send ninjas to hunt us down right" said a very serious Ranma. Jessi just stared at him. Ok now she getting really glad that she divorced him. Ninjas? And they say she was insane

"It's all ok. Shameful but ok" he said. They both sighed in relief but then Murphy's Law kicked in and Hapo added " In three months you will be officially divorced! Oh the shame" he started crying again

"What do you mean three months? We signed the documents" shouted Jessi. Ranma was merely content with growling

"Three months be the holy period the chipmunk makes you wait, so that you are sure in your decision. You visit us on the 25th day for the next three months and tell us each time that you are still convinced in decision. Then you be divorced" he said and then literally skipped away happily

"We are so screwed" groaned Ranma. Jessi nodded in agreement

"And thank you for signing documents. We be helpless in finding who you be if you didn't!" added Hapo as a final parting line

"That did not just happen" thought a horrified Jessi. She the super genius did not just get tricked by this moron

Ten minutes later Jessi and Ranma were away from the madness of the convention and were walking in awkward silence through the park. Ranma had decided to walk literally on the fence encircling the park showing balance that most acrobats would kill to have.

"You are a good. Are you an acrobat?" asked Jessi while trying to break the silence

"Heck no. I am a martial artist. And I am one of the best in the world" he said proudly

Afer that little tidbit of information they descended back in awkward silence. Neither one was very good at small talk. Finally Ranma said in a depressed tone of voice

"So I guess we are stuck together?"

"I guess so" agreed Jessi

"This blows" said Ranma and then panicked as he remembered how such words had brought on disaster before "Not that you are not cute or anything it's just…"

"Don't worry about it. I agree. It does suck. I really don't want to be married to you either"

Ranma stopped at the fence. This was a first for him. His ego bruised ,it quickly took over his mouth

"What do you mean you don't want to be married to me? I am awesome. I have two fiancés and it's full of girls who are after me" he said puffing his chest to show off his muscles

Jessi stared at the bizarre boy for a few moments as he seemed to realize what he just said. He began laughing nervously but it was too late. The angry Jessi grabbed his leg from the fence and slammed him to the ground. Grabbing him by the shirt she start shaking him and occasionally hitting his head in the ground as she shouted

"What do you mean you have two fiancés?! Did you do this on purpose? Did you know we were getting married ? "

Seeing the familiar look of fury in her eyes a look that he had seen so often in other psychotic and violent girls he quickly said

"Noo nooo it's not like that" he said quickly and to his relief Jessi stoped pummeling him

"Explain now"

"It's an arranged marriage thing. My father did it even before I was born so there would be someone to join the two schools of martial arts" seeing her mellow out a little Ranma started to relax. Thankfully she seemed willing to listen

"That explains one. What about the other?"

"She is just crazy. I beat her in a martial arts competition and now according to the stupid laws of her tribe and she thinks we must get married"

"So you didn't know?"

"No I swear. I already have enough girl troubles on my head. I am just saying that I am an awesome catch you know. A lot of girls would kill to be in your position"

Jessi sighed. Her husband had two other girls and an ego the size of Space Needle

"You are good looking it's just that I already am interested in someone else ok?" seeing him give her a satisfied smile Jessi used her current position on top to make sure that she wasn't missing anything else " Is there anything else I should know besides the fact that you have two fiancés one of which is crazy?"

"No of course not" sadly for Ranma at this very moment the automatic sprinklers in the park turned on and both he and Jessi were drenched in water

Jessi blinked a couple of time to clear out the water from her eyes and then she blinked several more times to make sure she was really seeing what she thought she was seeing. She was standing on top of a girl which clearly was not Ranma

* * *

**I don't own either Kyle XY or the character of Ranma Saotome.**

**Don't worry. You don't need to know who Ranma Saotome is to read this story. I will give some more background info on him later on. I know he comes as a bit of an ass in this chapter but in reality he is a lovable idiot so don't worry  
**


End file.
